Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen
thumb|250px|Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen - DVD Cover Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen, oder kurz Buffy ist eine amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von 1997 bis 2003 in den Vereinigten Staaten ausgestrahlt wurde. In Deutschland wurde sie von 1998 bis 2005 auf ProSieben gezeigt. Es folgten Wiederholungen auf Kabel 1, Einsfestival und Sixx. Die Jugend-/Mysteryserie wurde von Joss Wheadon erfunden. Handlung Buffy handelt von der Highschool Schülerin Buffy Summers, die erfährt, dass sie eine Vampirjägerin ist. Von nun an muss sie gegen Dämonen und Vampire kämpfen. Dabei wird sie von ihren Freunden unterstützt. Vor ihrer Mutter hält sie ihre oft nächtlichen Aktivitäten geheim. Buffy im Doctor Who-Universum Im Jahr 2600 wird die 792. Staffel von Buffy ausgestrahlt. (The Glass Prison) Slake nennt Samantha Jones Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nachdem Samantha Weird Harold getötet hat. (Vampire Science) Rose Tyler sagt während eines Kampfes mit einem Mantodean zu sich selbst Forget Buffy, this was Rose the Giant-Insect Slayer. (Vergiss Buffy, dies ist Rose die Große-Insekten Jägerin) (Winner Takes All) Rory Williams erklärt, dass er und der Elfte Doctor den eigenartigen Vampir bekämpften. Darauf antwortet der Doctor: Technically, they weren't vampires. Do I look like Buffy? (Eigentlich waren das keine Vampire. Sehe ich aus wie Buffy?) (The King's Dragon) In einer alternativen Zeitline erklärt Lizzie Corrigan Maxwell Edison, dass ihre Kollegen der Psychic Investigation Group (PIG) Fans der Serie sind (The Eternal Summer) In dem Doctor Who-Roman Camera Obscura wird der Charakter William the Bloody Awful Poet (Deutsch: William, der blutig schreckliche Dichter) erwähnt, der im 19. Jahrhundert lebte. Dieses ist ein Hinweis auf den Vampir Spike, der in Buffy auch William der Blutige genannt wurde, als Mensch im 19. Jahrhundert lebte und ein schlechter Dichter war. Norman Bean trug ein T-shirt auf dem "Duffy the Vampire" oder ähnliches stand. (Homework) Auch Buffys Sunnydale (die Stadt in der Buffy im Bann der Dämonen stattfindet) existiert im Doctor Who Universum. Im Roman Possum Kingdom werden einige Vampirtouren durch Sunnydale geführt. Im Roman The City of the Dead meint der Achte Doctor, dass Vampire sich nicht in Sunnydale aufhalten würden, da sie dort keine Privatsphäre hätten. Anji Kapoor hingegen glaubt, dass Sunnydale gar nicht existiert. Doctor Who im Buffy-Universum thumb|David Tennant im Comic In Perfect Harmony In Buffy wird immer wieder auf Doctor Who hingewiesen: *In der Episode Alte Feinde, neue Freunde? (Smashed) erzählt Andrew Wells, dass er "jede Folge von Doctor Who" gesehen hat. * Spike nennt sich Der Doctor in der Buffy-Folge Überraschender Besuch (As you were) *David Tennant hat einen Auftritt als er selbst in dem Angel-Comic In Perfect Harmony. Er ist auf einer Party gemeinsam mit Harmony Kendall. Dabei erwähnt Harmony auch die TARDIS. thumb|Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose im Buffy Comic No Future for You *Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose Tyler haben einen Cameo-Auftritt in dem Comic No Future for You (Deutsche Ausgabe: Wie tötet man eine Jägerin?) thumb|Ein Miniatur-Dalek in Xander Harris Zimmer (Welcome to the Team, Part One) *Außerdem werden immer wieder Dinge aus dem Doctor Who Universum in Buffy Comics im Hintergrund gezeigt. So steht beispielsweise eine Dalekminiaturfigur in dem Zimmer von Xander Harris Ähnlichkeiten * Von Buffy und Doctor Who gibt es Ablegerserien (Torchwood und Angel - Jäger der Finsternis), die etwas düsterer sind und in denen ein unsterblicher Protagonist in eine neue Stadt zieht. Dort schützt dieser die Öffentlichkeit vor Wesen und Dingen, die die Bevölkerung oft nicht versteht. * Einer von Buffys mächtigsten Gegenspielern nennt sich der Master * In der Buffy Episode Das Geheimnis der Fischmonster (Go Fish) treten Monster auf, die den Silurianern sehr ähnlich sehen. * In Assimilation² nutzt Rory Williams sein Wissen als römischer Centurio, um zwei Wachen dazu zu bewegen, ihn vorbei zu lassen. Diese Taktik nutzt auch Xander Harris in der Buffy-Folge Der gefallene Engel (Innocence). Genau wie Rory erhielt Xander sein Wissen durch eine alternative "Existenz" als Soldat. * Die Serien aus dem Doctor Who-Universum und Buffy haben einige Cast- und Crewmitglieder gemeinsam, darunter die Schauspieler Anthony Stewart Head, James Marsters und Juliet Landau, sowie die Drehbuchautorin Jane Espenson. * Einge Kritiker erklärten, dass die Stille sie an die Gentlemen aus Buffy erinnerten.'Doctor Who' Season 6, Episode 1 Recap'Doctor Who' recap: He's Hot When He's Clever * In Deutschland liefen Buffy und Doctor Who beide auf ProSieben am Samstag um 17 Uhr. (Die Doctor Who-Ausstrahlung wurde nach nur wenigen Folgen eingestellt, Buffy lief später mittwochabends.) * Im Doctor Who Roman Lungbarrow vergleicht der Autor Marc Platt K9s Art das Unausprechliche zu sagen, ohne auf menschliche Höflichkeit zu achten, mit Anya Jenkins' Art zu sprechen. Weitere Anmerkungen *Russell T Davies drückte mehrmals in Interviews seine Bewunderung für die Serie Buffy, deren Ableger Angel - Jäger der Finsternis und dessen Autor Joss Wheadon aus. Er führte immer wieder auf, dass diese Serien Einfluss auf das Doctor Who Universum genommen haben.Russell T. DaviesThe influence of Buffy and Joss on Nu WhoDoctor Who Report: New Theme Music?The Regeneration of Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor and the Influence of the Slayer Torchwood sei beispielsweise durch das Buffy Spin Off Angel - Jäger der Finsternis inspiriert worden.Davies: 'Buffy', 'Angel' inspired 'Torchwood' Außerdem hat Russell T Davies sich für den Neunten Doctor eine Begleiterin im Buffy-Style gewünscht. Diese fand er in Rose Tyler.Piper in line for Doctor Who role thumb|Buffy im Comic #32 Staffel 8 und Jenny in The Doctor's Daughter * Der Comiczeichner Georges Jeanty sagte, er sei sich zu 99% sicher, dass Jenny eine Hommage des Buffy Fans Russell T Davies an Buffy war. Daher erwiderte er diese Hommage, indem er Buffy im Buffy Comic Nummer 32 der achten Staffel genau wie Jenny anzog.*COMPLETE* Q&A with Georges Jeanty Session 10 * Das Doctor Who Magazine betitelte ihre 280. Ausgabe mit der Frage: "What do Babylon 5 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer have to offer the discerning Doctor Who fan?" (Was können Babylon 5 und Buffy im Bann der Dämonen dem anspruchsvollen Doctor Who Fan bieten?) Im Magazin werden die Buffy Episoden Becoming, Part One (2x21 Wendepunkte) and Becoming, Part Two (2x22 Spiel mit dem Feuer) mit der Doctor Who Episode The Curse of Fenric verglichen. Einzelnachweise en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (franchise) Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Medien mit Doctor-Who-Bezügen